Amour de Fille
by El Debris
Summary: A collection of Yuri drabbles, all 100 words each. Accepting pairing requests. [8. TayuTema: Bittersweet Me]
1. InoSaku: A Year From Now

**A/N: **So, I've started a drabble collection. And a Yuri one, at that. I plan to write alot of crack couples in this, so, be warned! I am going ot use the same pairing more thna once. I'm probably going to writ eInoSaku around 8 times. I' m accepting couple requests, os, send 'em in! I'll write any pairing, dattebayo! There won't be any lemons. Nuuh. So, to kick off our Naruto Yuri expereinc,e here's a good ol' InoSaku!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own!

* * *

**A Year from Now**

A year from now, Sakura and Ino will be a couple. That was what Sakura herself had decided.

All the makings of a couple were plain and obivous. They kissed, they hugged, and had 'sleepovers' from time to time. It was just that neither of them considered themselves as being girlfriends. Sakura at first thought that they were just playing around.

If Sakura had as enough confidence, she would have asked her to make their relationship into a couple. But, she didn't. So their romantic friendship stayed a friendship.

But it wil not stay that way.


	2. InoHina: Self Esteem

**A/N: **Here's the second one! I'm going to make a part 2 of Self Esteem, that's why this one makes hardly any sense. I'v eonly just noticed that neither of these tow drabble sinclude much interaction at all...Hmm...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

* * *

**Self-Esteem**

It was two months ago, when Hinata first approached Ino for help in confidence.

Of course, it took the Hyuuga almost two months to muster up enough courage to aks the Yamanaka. And, of course, she did it with stuttering and blushing.

It was a few weeks after Naruto had come back, when Hinata finally decided to do something about her too-shy exterior. She would _never_ be able to impress Naruto, or even get him to notice her if her self-esteem stayed so low.

So, Hinata asked. And Ino accepted.

Hinata's and Ino's lives were never the same again.


	3. TemaTen: Tonight

**A/N: **I suppose this could be considered an AU...Probably my best yet.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own.

* * *

**Tonight**

It was going to be a long night.

Sakura had decided to hold a drinking party at her 5th floor apartment. The people she ha invited were Ino, Hinata, Temari and Tenten.

Now, Temari and Tenten were going out with each other. But, since it wasn't that long ago that they started going out with each other, they hadn't had chance to tell their friends yet.

And, unfortunately, Tenten had very little alcohol tolerance.

This is why she was planting drunken kisses on Temari happily. Temari just sat, looking shocked and embarrassed.

"Temari? Is there something you haven't told us?"


	4. AnkoKure: Red

**A/N: **I think I might make a part 2 of this one, aswell. Dammit, why aren't people reviewing?!?!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

* * *

**Red**

Anko always admired the reds of Kurenai.

Everything about Kurenai was red. In very many ways.

A crimson red, almost blood-red. Dangerous and subtly seductive. Because, you knew you'd be in for a hell of a ride if you were in a relationship. Anko was probably the only person brave enough to take on this ride.

Kurenai was also a mysterious dark red, drawing any person in closer. This was the same in Kurenai's seductive and romantic kisses, as Anko knew almost only too well.

Anko admired the reds of Kurenai, thinking it much higher than her light brown.


	5. TayuIno: Biting Off

**A/N: **This one makes no sense. And it's crap. Next is InoSaku. Hmm, all my Ino ones go one-after-the-other...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**

* * *

**

Biting Off

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

Ino knew she was biting off more than she could chew when she offered to look after the captured Sound-nin whilst the Hokage decided what to do with her.

The Sond-nin eventually trusted Ino enough to give her her name, which was Tayuya, both of them were glad Ino didn't have to call her 'flute girl' anymore.

The sparks of love and hate started flying almost immeadietly after. They would spend many nights together, and spend many days arguing together.

Tayuya evnetually ran away from Konoha.

"Fuck you, blondie."


	6. InoSaku: What's the Frequency, Sakura?

**A/N: **Okay, this one isn't 100 words. It's a little more. And plus the fact this chapter is shameless fangirlism.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothin'.

**

* * *

**

**What's the Frequency, Sakura?**

When Ino had opened the door of Sakura's apartment excitedly, she didn't expect to find her pink-haired girlfriend on the floor wrestling furiously with a sparking radio, her only tool a rather small spanner.

"Sakura….?"

Ino hadn't even closed the door and she was already confused beyond belief.

"THE RADIO BROKE!!!!! IT'S NOT EVEN MINE!!!!! DAMMIT!!!!!"

Ino's response to the yell of anger was a surprising one. She walked over calmly, kneeled down next to Sakura, and reconnected an unplugged wire and turned a large knob. Sakura sat shell-shocked as the radio started blaring into life. Whilst Sakura watched a little dumb-foudnedly, Ino smirked teasingly.

"Sakura, I don't think you understand the frequency."


	7. HinaTen: Tell Me

**A/N: **I hate this one. When Hinata says 'his' she means Neji's. He married Temari, Crack pairings ftw:D

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

**

* * *

**

Tell Me

Hinata always knew when Tenten was downhearted.

Call it a second sense. Call it anything you like, but Hinata always felt a turn in her stomach whenever her girlfriend felt udner the weather.

An unhappy Tenten was very unusual. So whenever Hinata had a turn in her stomach, she…well…had a turn in her stomach.

"Um..uh..Ten-chan…W-what's wrong….?"

Tentne looked up from her half-hearted wepaon polishing to see a worried Hinata above her.

"Hinata…."

"Please tell me."

Tenten was surprised ot hear Hinata's sentence without stuttering.

"It's his wedding anniversiary, isn't it?"

Tenten somberly nodded, and received a delicate hug.


End file.
